1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a shooting scope used in a shooting game system. More particularly, it relates to a shooting scope used in a game system which progresses by displaying an image from a video game set on the screen of an image display device such as a television receiver and shooting a target displayed on the image display device from a position spaced apart from the target.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional shooting scope for shooting a target displayed on a television receiver to play a game, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,395,045 (hereinafter referred to as first prior art). Another conventional shooting scope (trade name "Pro Beam") is used in a game set (trade name "Nintendo Entertainment System") which is sold by the applicant of the present application (hereinafter referred to as second prior art).
In the above described first prior art, there is no gunsight. Therefore, the first prior art has the disadvantage in that one cannot accurately aim at a target displayed on a television receiver.
On the other hand, in the above described second prior art, a gunsight is integrally provided in the upper front part in the longitudinal direction of a barrel. The second prior art has the disadvantage in that the position of the gunsight is always fixed irrespective of whether a player is right-handed or left-handed, making it difficult to aim at a target with high precision. In addition, it has the disadvantage in that if the gunsight is fixed to either one of the right side and the left side of the barrel, the shooting scope is difficult to operate depending on the dominant hand or the dominant eye of a user. Furthermore, the second prior art also has the disadvantage in that when the shooting scope receives a shock (for example, due to dropping), its force is concentrated on the gunsight projected from the main body, so that the gunsight is liable to be damaged. Additionally, it also has the disadvantage in that when the gunsight is damaged, a player is liable to be injured.